Five Months Ago
by Hikari Elfie
Summary: Life, for Bakura Satou, is a dingy apartment and a crappy job. For Ryou, a outofthisworld teenager, its a fight to survive and a fight for love. Can two people so very different find what they are looking for? BakuraxRyou, MalikxMariku. SLASH.


**Five Months Ago**

**Chapter 1: One of those feelings**

**Hikari: Gosh. Its been a while, thought I'd get back into the whole 'hey! Lets actually update and write!' thing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really don't have much to say at the moment (thank god!) so, just enjoy the fic, huh? **

**Pairings: BakuraxRyou and MalikxMariku**

**Warnings: Um…Mariku being a horny bastard? Homosmexuality. Deal with it or get out. **

**Disclaimer: don't own kiddies. Sorry.**

**Bakura's POV**

My shallow breathing echoed harshly in my ears, droplets of blood gathering on my cheek as branches scraped against my fragile skin, tearing the black silk shirt I had pulled on. A long gash adorned the back of my leg, still bleeding freely, causing me to slow my pace and limp slightly in pain. I was wrong. I was so wrong.

I stumble upon a clearing, falling to my knees and howling in misery at the beautiful sight that greeted my eyes. He was, _is_, beautiful, standing so serenely, snow coloured hair tumbling down his shoulders, hanging just above his waist, impossibly pale hands clasped in front of his chest. I sobbed apologies, crawling until my hands were placed on his bare feet, looking up into his downcast face. His captivating emerald eyes were still open, wide with pain and humiliation, one tear droplet frozen on the end of his slender nose, frozen in time, just like his body.

I suppose you aren't aware of how I have come to this place, sobbing for forgiveness at the feet of a beautiful statue. So I'll tell you my story, his story, _our story._

_**Five months ago…**_

I grunted in anger as I pushed past the sea of people crowing the city plaza, elbowing a woman out of my way as I pushed against this endless tide of people. My name is Bakura Satou, I am now 18 and three months exactly, just out of high school and burning with the same rude and sarcastic attitude only a teenage boy could understand.

I am living in a run-down apartment two blocks away, in a dingy street called 'Parkinson' with my shit of a roommate, who is probably shamelessly screwing some sixteen year old pretty-boy at this very moment. No doubt in my bed.

I wrinkle my nose at the thought and clutch my black shoulder bag ever closer, casting suspicious glances at anyone who so much as looks at me. I'm not a very trusting guy, in case you hadn't noticed. People don't seem to quite understand that I'm not a guy to mess with, like that sleazy old fuck who grabbed my ass as I walked past at work today. Needless to say I don't think he's coming out of hospital for awhile, all I heard was "Concussion" and "Broken" before the bastards formally known as police dragged me off to hang out in a cell for a while.

I can't really blame that unidentified groper though; I've been told I'm pretty easy on the eyes. I have pure white hair that hangs slightly above my waist, though it is usually tangled and ferocious looking, I have rust coloured eyes and somewhat pale skin. I'm not a short guy, but I'm definitely not the tallest around and I'm very slim, despite many hours spend eating and lazing around with that sad excuse of a roommate, Mariku Ishtal.

I have now reached my dingy looking apartment building and am currently rooting around for my key in my practically bottomless bag. I grasp the blasted thing and unlock the door, pulling myself and my bag into the hallway, rolling my eyes as I hear telltale moans drifting from the door further down the hallway. I'm just glad it's not my bedroom.

I slam the door of my bedroom shut and flop gracelessly onto my ratty old mattress, kicking my shoes off onto the ground to join the pile of dirty clothing littering the floor. I hear Mariku say goodbye to whoever had been unfortunate enough to be his victim and hear him making his way up the hallway.

I curse whoever is up there laughing and pointing at me as my bedroom door creaks open to reveal a very pleased looking Mariku, clad only in boxers. I shut my poor virgin (chh, as if.) eyes and yell at him for not putting on some damn clothes, he only ignores me and flumps down next to me, much to my distress. I shift over so that my material covered shoulder is no longer rubbing against his bare one, wrinkling my nose in disgust as the smell of sweat and sex wafts over to me.

I groan aloud and make my discomfort known, "Damn Mari, never heard of a fucking shower? You smell like a two dollar whore!"

My bitch of a roommate just purrs and rubs against my shoulder, making sure I smelt that bad too, I suppose. I push the Egyptian freak off my bed and step over him to get out of my room, making sure to 'accidentally' clip him over the head with my head as I go.

I hear the little bastard whine before shuffling off again, hopefully to indulge in a shower…Or not. I feel slender tan arms circle my waist and let out a grunt of discomfort, trying to push Mariku off me, without success. I let a string of curses out under my breath as he buries his nose in my hair, still pushing in vain. My body locks up as his tongue trails along my cheekbone, before letting out a loud shriek of horror and throwing myself from his arms. The cocky little bastard just grins and walks off.

I wait until I can no longer hear his retreating footsteps before leaning against the kitchen counter, slumping against its cold surface. Its not that I'm against homosexuality or anything, but there is such a thing as a comfort zone, which Mariku crosses without fail.

I give myself a little shake before pulling on a thick jacket and trudging out the door, locking it behind me, for Mariku's sake. I curse again as my barely showing stomach is assaulted by the cold wind, reminding myself, duh Bakura, its fucking December. Ew, Christmas.

I blink back tears at the harsh wind and pull open the door of my crappy little Toyota, brushing the beginnings of frost off of the windshield.

I was suddenly struck by an absurd feeling, you know, when you can tell something not so great is going to happen, and no matter what you do, you're screwed?

Yeah. That feeling.

**Hikari: …uh, yeah? It'll get better, promise. With lots more sarcastic, bitchy Bakura and sweet, sugar-like Ryou. Updates won't be as fast as I had hoped because we're moving towns and the nets gonna be off for a while but, I'll try my hardest. **

**IMPORTANT: I'm looking for a beta, tell me if your interested, because yeah, I do suck sometimes. I need heeeeelp. Thanks guys.**


End file.
